


Stay Until the Morning

by chipperdyke



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Minor Angst, Oh and Also, Porn, Pregnancy, Tentacles, don't worry about it too much, love this pairing and all its amazing writers, magic baby, of whom I am not one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke
Summary: Jaina convinced Sylvanas to partake in a ritual to conceive a baby, and she picked the ruins of Lordaeron as her refuge out of convenience. But Sylvanas has somehow gotten under her skin, and as her due date approaches, Jaina begins to feel that she may be in over her head.Just a tiny bit of shameless pregnancy porn with tentacles. So, what else is new?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Stay Until the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075320) by [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid). 



> And before you ask, no I am not back, and I am definitely not writing Sylvania. Redisaid's fic just happened to me and then this happened to me, and I thought, "What kind of horrible monster would have something like this to share, and then just... not?" Anyway apparently I will be writing rip-off fics now. It should be vaguely comprehensible without reading the original work, but I do highly recommend that you read that one too. 
> 
> Redisaid, ty for the ok on this story.

Jaina waited until midnight for Sylvanas. She wasn't hungry - they'd made enough soup for two days, and there was practically a pantry devoted only to cheese at this point. The gifts of fruit had dwindled as spring faded into winter, but Sylvanas still managed to find some winter apples, which were in a neat basket in the corner of Jaina's tower farthest from the heat of the fire. Yes, Sylvanas was always careful to leave her with more than enough food here. Although she'd told the Banshee Queen quite clearly that mana biscuits would do, Sylvanas hadn't heeded that for months now. 

Jaina's feeling of entrapment, self-imposed but somehow just as stifling, had left her around the same time that she'd begun looking forward to Sylvanas's evening visits. And just last night she'd taken Sylvanas's face in her hands and kissed those cold lips, without fully reconciling their emotional connection with a physical one before that moment. Sylvanas had kissed her back. 

So... _where was she?_ Jaina looked out from her tower on the ruins of Lordaeron toward where the lifts led to the Undercity. The Undercity, and Sylvanas. No matter how much she looked, in daytime or night, magic-enhanced or normal sight, she had never caught a glimpse of the dark rangers that prowled these ruins. Let alone Sylvanas, the elf she'd chosen to share the ritual with - the only elf she thought might be eligible, and consent to it - who'd shown far more delicacy and care than Jaina had ever imagined was possible. 

She ran her fingers over her swollen belly and thought that Sylvanas had left quickly last night after their kisses. Sylvanas hadn't missed a night in weeks, now. Had Jaina ruined what could have been a perfectly serviceable co-parenting relationship by barreling forward blindly toward a physical one? Of course she could have been more subtle. She could have hinted coyly, or asked Sylvanas what she wanted. It had happened too quickly for that, the bridge between their bodies, Jaina's wildness and Sylvanas's cool, collected speechlessness, meeting. It had been a good kiss, the first one, but questioning. The third had been searing. Who kissed like that, and then fled into the night? Jaina hadn't thought Sylvanas was a coward.

Her mind had been circling around this train of thought for more hours than she could count, and she felt a bone-deep exhaustion she could only compare to the time _before._ Before Sylvanas, of course. She hadn't felt the lightness in her heart until it was gone. 

Jaina sighed, recognizing dramatic melancholia in this line of thought, a deep spiral that might end with her in the same desperate state of mind that had started this entire thing in the first place. She changed, finally, into her nightgown and slipped under the covers. She slept much more soundly with the banshee's arms around her, soft leather and silk shirts and softer skin, but she could also sleep alone.

She was drifting when she felt a pressure on the wards at the base of the tower. She couldn't feel who it was through her magic, but a part of her heart was certain it was Sylvanas. Did she intend to look in on Jaina as she slept? Should Jaina speak, or lay silent? She was abruptly wakeful, aware of the baby as she stirred in Jaina's belly, the slight pressure of her bladder, the warmth of the blankets and the chill of the air on her cheeks. The pool of wetness between her legs as her body made its mind up that Sylvanas had come to hold her again. She'd attributed that to the advancement of her pregnancy, but now she wondered if Sylvanas's keen senses would detect it, and was unsure whether she wanted that or not.

Sylvanas was always silent as she mounted the stairs, and in the bed Jaina faced away from the stairwell toward the window. But Jaina had counted the seconds between the wards triggering and Sylvanas reaching the top of the stairs for months, now, and she knew when the proper time had elapsed. She sighed and whispered, "Sylvanas?"

"I was pulled away on an urgent matter," Sylvanas responded. Jaina relished the tone. When Sylvanas spoke this way, the banshee's echo was just a slight hiss that followed each word. Jaina thought it was the voice Sylvanas used for her. More warmth bloomed in her chest, making her breath shallow. 

"Do you plan to stay?" Jaina had tried to make her tone neutral, but to her ear it still sounded a little plaintive. She'd been waiting in agony all day, and would settle for an answer to just this one of her many questions. 

"If I may?" 

Jaina melted, casting a quick look over her shoulder, glimpsing Sylvanas standing close to the embers of the fire, wearing blue slacks and a white shirt. "Then come here," she said, pulling down the blanket behind her. Sylvanas didn't need the blanket, but by now she understood that Jaina preferred her as close and warm as possible. 

Sylvanas slipped into bed behind her, lean and angular, gentle as she wrapped a chill arm around Jaina's shoulder and settled her body against Jaina's back. Jaina clenched her thighs together as a flood of wetness betrayed her body's response to Sylvanas's nearness. Jaina hadn't experienced this level of arousal since she was in school, and at that time she'd kept it entirely to herself. 

She might could now, but maybe her quick breath would betray her. How could she sleep like this, with the object of her desire so close at hand? Her hips longed to grind, just a little, but she knew it would only get worse if she did. She struggled to even her breathing. How was this so much worse after their kiss? She'd lain with Sylvanas like this more times than she could count. 

Sylvanas put her hand on Jaina's arm and rubbed it up and down, slowly. Her hand was already warmer than the air. Jaina took the chance to shift position slightly, arching her back, offering her breasts for touching, her ass for grinding, her body to the extent she could in one slight movement, and without any intention a whispered sigh escaped her lips. 

Sylvanas stilled completely, her hand on Jaina's shoulder. Jaina couldn't breathe.

"Jaina," Sylvanas murmured, and Jaina braced herself for whatever way Sylvanas would let her down. "Do you offer your body to me?"

 _Oh,_ Jaina thought in shock. "Yes," she said immediately, pause racing, heart throbbing. When Sylvanas didn't respond, she said, "Yes. I offer my body to you." _Damn you for a tease!_ she added in her mind. 

Sylvanas trailed her hand slowly up Jaina's arm again, and then her fingers traced Jaina's collarbone to the center. Jaina breathed in and pushed her breasts out again, and Sylvanas's hand drifted down to cup one. 

Finally, Jaina moaned and ground herself against Sylvanas's body. The relief was immediate, soft pleasure wracking her body with each slight circle of her hips. But Sylvanas had paused again, and self-consciousness made Jaina stop. Sylvanas had only really seen her body while she wore a corset, or something else to support the heavy breasts she'd inherited from her mother. Sylvanas had been a high elf, had likely only slept with other elves, and aside from the unwieldiness of her breasts Jaina was as big as a whale and round in entirely new ways as well. 

Finally, Sylvanas rubbed Jaina's breast, hardening her nipple. Sylvanas zeroed in on the spot, rubbing her through her nightgown, pinching a little. 

Jaina moaned in relief, the self-consciousness fleeing her mind instantly. "Oh, you're moving so slowly," she observed, aware of how close she was to begging and not quite there yet. 

"I mentioned that it has been a long time," Sylvanas responded. "Your blood is hot. I can hear your heart beating. I can -" she cut off abruptly, and Jaina wondered what Sylvanas deemed too much to say. 

"You can smell me," Jaina guessed, hoping that might draw Sylvanas out. 

Finally, a hiss from the elf's lips. "Yes. You are so alive."

"If you want me, you should take me," Jaina choked out. 

Sylvanas's hand traced around her belly, aiming for the apex of her thighs. Jaina was too heavily pregnant to lay on her back, and although she opened her legs the angle made it nearly impossible to reach her even just to circle her clit. Instead, Sylvanas pulled the gown up to Jaina's hips and slid down in the bed, both hands caressing Jaina's thighs, nudging her open. 

Sylvanas's fingers were even colder against Jaina's most sensitive part, but that didn't matter. She was finally, _finally_ there, and Jaina's body rippled in empty welcoming as Sylvanas caressed her clit, fingers slippery in the wetness that had coated Jaina's thighs. She stroked firmly, and Jaina cried out, "Yes, yes, yes. Inside. Sylvanas, I need you -"

Her plea broke off as Sylvanas plunged a finger inside. Jaina tried to turn onto her stomach, but she was trapped like this. Instead she settled for thrusting her hips, clenching her lover's finger tightly inside her, increasingly frantic. She flung off the blankets, gasping, seeing the fog of her breath on the glass of the window. 

And then Sylvanas responded to her unspoken plea and replaced one finger with three, plunging deeply, her thumb tight against Jaina's clit. Jaina pushed her hips back into the thrust, and then she rode her fingers hard, rocking the bed. Jaina threw herself into the motion wantonly, aware of little else than Sylvanas's fingers, curled just right, stroking her with the same hard, fast rhythm that Jaina's hips set. Already her body was tensing, building toward an explosive conclusion. 

Sylvanas was moving too, although she was behind Jaina, her face buried in the small of Jaina's back. Jaina wanted suddenly to have her _right there,_ to dig her fingers into. To kiss. She reached behind herself, gripping an empty billow of shirt, but she could feel Sylvanas's stomach clenching against her knuckles and knew instinctively that Sylvanas was moving her hips, writhing just out of reach as she penetrated Jaina.

Release washed quickly over her, a long wave that broke and then lapped at the shore, and Jaina rode Sylvanas's fingers until the last spasm had passed.

Her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had felt like that, so long, deep and wide. Sylvanas withdrew her fingers and Jaina turned over, pulling at Sylvanas's shoulder to bring her to eye level. Sylvanas obliged, although when Jaina slid her hand down to the tie of her pants she released a quick, pained laugh and shook her head. 

"Why?" Jaina asked her, although she accepted the refusal, bringing her hand up to cup Sylvanas's immaculate jaw, pulling her closer but not so close that she could not read her expression. 

For the first time tonight, blue eyes met deep red, and a thrill went through Jaina's chest at the eye contact. _Mine,_ a part of her heart sang. 

She kept her gaze leveled at Sylvanas, waiting. 

  
  


Sylvanas Windrunner felt alive for the first time since she'd been slain. She felt warmth rather than chill, and it was surprisingly pleasant. She'd found much more than she'd ever imagined she'd want… and then more, still. Her fingers were coated in milky slick desire that had been for _her,_ and only her. The human woman that had granted her all this was now looking deeply into her eyes and asking a… a frankly ridiculous question. 

Sylvanas let the laugh fade from her expression, seeing that Jaina was truly serious. She'd intended to touch… Sylvanas? Cold, lifeless, hard, undead flesh? There could be no way that she'd intended _that._

Sylvanas searched her memory, confirming for herself again. Yes, slender fingers had rested there, just above - yes, it was not possible to mistake Jaina's intention, or her question. 

"You may not have noticed," Sylvanas drawled, and Jaina seemed to withdraw slightly. She lowered her voice, softening her tone. "I am dead."

Jaina sighed, slipping her hand behind Sylvanas's head and putting their foreheads together. "I thought we might make something work," she said softly. "But if you don't want to -"

"I want _you,"_ Sylvanas said before Jaina could mistake her meaning. "Your body is -" _welcoming, soft, wet, swollen with desire for me_ "- far more appealing than mine ever will be," she finished, licking her lips. 

Jaina chuckled in her throat. "You presume to know what I find appealing," she said, and then she kissed Sylvanas deeply, sighing when Sylvanas gave her the chance to breathe. 

"Your mouth isn't dry," Jaina pointed out suddenly.

"Ever the investigator." Sylvanas grinned. "Shall we save this for another day?" She glanced at the sky, which was still dark although it was now the early morning. The winter sky would be dark for hours yet, but she hoped Jaina would get her drift. 

When she looked back at Jaina, the mage's eyes were hooded. "Very well," Jaina responded slowly. "But I am not sleepy."

Sylvanas was as eager to have her as it seemed she was, and she pushed up on one elbow to climb over Jaina and resume their prior position. 

Jaina closed her fist in Sylvanas's shirt, holding her there. "I want to have you here, Sylvanas. To hold."

"Oh," Sylvanas said, relenting. Her fingers twitched and she remembered plunging them inside Jaina. The mage was so responsive. Sylvanas hadn't thought she'd enjoy sex so much, but the feeling of being engulfed by a woman - _this_ woman, as impressive and unpredictable and headstrong and powerful as Jaina Proudmore was - it was like none other, and some deep part of Sylvanas's cold chest longed for it again. 

She looked at Jaina, who was flushed, hair mussed, looking thoroughly fucked and thirsty, somehow, for more, and she let a slow smile cross her face. "I believe that can be arranged. But first, unclothe yourself."

Jaina rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, and both of their clothing disappeared. Sylvanas looked her up and down. Yes, she was more beautiful naked. Her breasts were a jumble all their own, and before Sylvanas could think she'd reached out both hands to touch them.

Jaina's nipples were so _responsive._ Sylvanas dipped her head and took one into her mouth, rolling the nipple gently between her sharp teeth, testing her sensitivity. Jaina gasped and rocked her hips, wrapping her arms around Sylvanas's head. Sylvanas licked her nipple with one long, black tongue and Jaina gasped, "How are you going to fuck me?"

"Hard. Slow. _Deep,"_ Sylvanas drawled in response, flicking Jaina's hard, dry nipple gently. 

Jaina sounded annoyed, although her hand clenched in Sylvanas's hair. "With your fingers?" she clarified. 

"With this," Sylvanas said, and then she pulled away from Jaina's chest to look her in the eye as a shadowy tendril formed in her left palm. Jaina noticed it immediately, watching as it solidified and lengthened, transfixed. "If you'd like me to."

Jaina reached out a hand and touched the tendril, letting her fingers run along it. Sylvanas knew that the texture was smooth and oily, not like flesh or hide but firm and dexterous in its own way. And Sylvanas would never have proposed it except that Jaina had wanted to hold her while they fucked. 

Jaina dipped her head and pressed her lips to the tendril, tasting it. Sylvanas wished, suddenly, for more sensation than just the sense of pressure. She'd have to make sacrifices, though, for the greater good. Maybe after this, Jaina would let her fuck her with her fingers again. 

Finally, Jaina met Sylvanas's eyes and said, "Yes, do it."

"I'll be gentle," Sylvanas told her unnecessarily. She'd already decided, but oddly Sylvanas was not as confident as she was. Sylvanas brushed her fingertips along Jaina's belly, traced the stretch marks she'd only had the chance to see now. She felt the thrumming life there. Their _daughter._ Sex tricks weren't worth even the slightest chance of -

"Fine," Jaina said harshly, but when Sylvanas looked up her eyes were soft. "Be gentle."

Sylvanas ran the tendril around Jaina's hip and along the sensitive crease where her ass met her thigh, and then down between her legs, feeling by touch. Jaina gasped when she slid the tip between her lips, and then she found Jaina's clit and wrapped the tip of her tendril around it. 

Jaina gasped and her hands reached for Sylvanas, gripping the back of Sylvanas's neck and the small of her waist. Oh, yes. This was definitely better, to see what Sylvanas's touch did to Jaina, making her mouth fall open and her breath quicken and her chest flush above her breasts. Sylvanas had never guessed a human would be so compatible with her. In more ways than one. 

"Oh, that's so good," Jaina moaned. "I'm so empty, Sylvanas. Fill me."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, calling that statement into question, but Jaina didn't notice. She was busy burying her face in Sylvanas's own chest, breathing heavily and placing wide-mouthed kisses just under her neck, tasting her skin. 

Sylvanas unfurled the tendril and slid it gently inside, and Jaina actually stilled her hips, seeming content to be slowly penetrated. She whispered something unintelligible into Sylvanas's chest, and Sylvanas paused. 

"More," Jaina said clearly, and Sylvanas kept pressing slowly inside. The tendril got wider the farther inside it went, and although Sylvanas could reform it with a bit of effort she thought Jaina might like it. 

Jaina was moaning breathily, and Sylvanas pulled away to look at her face. She opened her eyes and met Sylvanas's, flushed, gasping. And then the tendril was so wide that Sylvanas could feel the ring of Jaina's sex on all sides, and she stopped pushing inside before she found the end of the tunnel, the fragile barrier between her daughter and the world. 

Jaina's body contracted along the entire length of her inside, and her eyes fluttered. "This is good. More." 

Rather than obeying, Sylvanas pushed the strong tendril gently against Jaina's front wall. Jaina shuddered and nodded breathlessly, and Sylvanas rolled the tip of her tendril up inside Jaina and stroked, a few inches out, and then in. 

A string of curses left Jaina's mouth, but her eyes were still closed and she was panting, so Sylvanas thought it was probably just fine.

The tendril still wrapped around Jaina's hip, and Sylvanas tightened that part of it slightly, concerned that if Jaina started bucking she might miscalculate and hurt her.

An idea struck her and she reached her hand down, around Jaina's belly, and found Jaina's clit with her fingers. She rubbed it briefly, reveling at how wet and soft Jaina was, and then when Jaina began tensing, she dipped her fingers lower to feel the tendril as it stretched Jaina, sliding in and out of her smoothly. 

"I can feel what I'm doing to you," Sylvanas whispered. 

"I can't believe I lived without this. Without you." Sex-hazed and dry-mouthed, a confession that Sylvanas would chalk up to the sex until Jaina said it out of bed. If she ever did. 

Sylvanas rubbed her own tendril, tracing the tense flesh around where she penetrated Jaina, and then she flattened her finger against Jaina's clit and Jaina bucked against her and came, in a single strong contraction around the tendril inside her. 

Sylvanas stroked her through the slight flutters that came in its wake, and then pulled out softly, wrapping her arms around Jaina's body. Jaina sighed and nuzzled against Sylvanas's neck, an oddly familiar motion to Sylvanas. 

"Good?" Sylvanas prompted, senselessly afraid that Jaina would fall asleep like this. She wanted to hear Jaina speak before that.

"So good," Jaina whispered into her neck, her voice both syrupy and bound with iron. "Stay until the morning and we'll find out what else you can do to my body."

"I have all night to plan it," Sylvanas promised her, and she placed a soft kiss on Jaina's head and allowed her lover to slip away from her. The night would pass in the blink of an eye to Sylvanas, and in the morning she'd have Jaina back again. 


End file.
